


What Is Love? Baby, Don't Hurt Me

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Love, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: Lance just wanted to forget.





	What Is Love? Baby, Don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss, the title is from the song: "What Is Love"-Haddaway. Lol.

Lance just wanted to forget. Forget the way Keith’s warm, calloused hands would trail a path down his body, lighting him on fire. Forget the way Keith would lean over to place a soft kiss against his flustered cheek. Forget the way Keith would whisper sweet and reassuring words into his ear in the dead of night, cradling him into his chest after a nightmare. Forget the way Keith’s eyes darkened when Lance teased him; the way he chased after Lance after a long, passionate kiss; the way he promised—he _promised_ —that he would always be there for Lance; the way he’d wipe away Lance’s tears, showering his flushed face in kisses. He wanted to forget the soft moments where the love was blatantly present. He wanted to forget the warmth in Keith’s gaze whenever they caught each other’s eye in the middle of a meeting or training session. He wanted to forget _Keith_.

 

He wanted to forget the older teen who had left him without a glance backwards. He wanted to forget the mullet-haired teen who had stolen his heart, who had taken a piece with him when he left. He wanted to forget the person who never called, who never visited, who left him after he confessed his insecurities.

 

He wanted to erase Keith from his mind. The teen who came back a man after two years lost in space with a woman—his mother—and a wolf. He wanted to forget the man who brushed him aside (“I don’t have time for this Lance!”). He wanted to forget the way Keith didn’t realize how much Lance was hurting when (how long had it been?) not long ago he had always been the first to spot anything that seemed off with him.

 

Lance wanted to forget love. He wanted to believe that such a concept didn’t exist. Everyone always broke his heart whether it was friends, family, or _Keith_. He wanted to forget the way Keith had declared that he didn’t want to spend an eternity with Lance. He wanted to forget the way the team had looked at him when he couldn’t recall the names to the projected faces, how to decipher the bi’s and the bo’s and the whatever else there was from that alien. He wanted to forget how despondent Keith was towards him over the few days he had been back.

 

He thought he was doing quite well, too. But then there were the soft looks, the teasing, the trust, and _everything_. It was as if he thought that would make everything okay again. And Lance hated to admit it, but he was quick to forgive. And honestly, Lance could never forget Keith. Could never force himself to. Every moment was precious to him.

 

But every night, Lance woke up to a cold bed. He spent the days feeling a never-ending hurt. And yeah, maybe he was being stupid. Keith didn’t have time for him. Lance told himself to get over it. Voltron was more important. The mission had always been more important.

 

“Stop,” Lance breathed out, leaning against the door to his room. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He was always susceptible to falling down a spiral of dark thoughts. He knew things weren’t like that, but his mind twisted and warped everything into the most negative way. The positive what-ifs ( _He didn’t want to spend eternity with me because he wanted me to be free from that gameshow world. He didn’t want to spend eternity with me because he didn’t want to be subjected to seeing me being degraded by the stupid gameshow host. He brushed me off because he was all tense with nerves and business. He brushed me off because he needed to work things through, to spend a moment with me he needed everything to be dealt with first so he wouldn’t have to worry._ ) morphed into negative what-ifs ( _He didn’t want to spend eternity with me because he doesn’t love me anymore. He didn’t want to spend eternity with me because he finally realized that everything I am insecure about is true. He brushed me off because I am not important. He brushed me off because whatever I have to say is worthless._ ), and those clouded his mind, suffocating him under a thick blanket of dark nothingness.

 

“Lance,” a low voice startled him. Gentle, calloused hands rested upon his cheeks and dark grey eyes clashed with Lance’s blue in concern. The man’s brows were furrowed. Lance took him in for a moment. Keith’s eyebrows were the same, thick and black. His skin was the same, pale white. His eyes were the same, intense and grey. His hair—it was the same—a thick, black mullet. Lance reached out, hand shaking. His fingers touched the ends of the man’s hair. It felt the same.

 

“Lance,” the man repeated. This was Keith. He was the same Keith, yet he was different. The way he held himself—he seemed more confident—and the way his body was larger, more muscular was different. He was more gruff, more grizzled. But, Lance realized as he found himself lost in stormy grey’s, this Keith was still his Keith.

 

“Keith,” Lance mumbled against the thumb swiping across his bottom lip. He felt his eyes watering, quickly blinking the unshed tears away. Keith pulled him into his arms, cradling him into his chest. Lance could feel his warm breath along the back of his neck. Lance could feel the rough, large hands gripping desperately at his sides. He could feel Keith’s mullet tickling his skin.

 

There, in Keith’s arms—this was where Lance felt safe. This was where he felt at home. He felt all the distorted thoughts flood out of him, the negative energy leaking away as Keith murmured softly into his ear.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I wanted to know you were safe.”

 

“I wanted you to realize how important you are. To the team. To _me_.”

 

“I found my mother.”

 

“I have a wolf.”

 

“Every day I thought about you.”

 

“I’m sorry I brushed you off. I was stressed, but that’s no excuse.”

 

“I never wanted you to feel unloved.”

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”

 

“I’m sorry I left you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I never stopped loving you, Lance.”

 

And Lance, “I’m glad you found your mother. I’m happy for you. I’m also happy you found another companion, your wolf.”

 

Then a soft, brief kiss and, “I’m glad you’re safe, Keith. I’m glad you’re home.”

 

And an exchange of promises, of love, of a future.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I appreciate feedback and kudos! :)


End file.
